Stuck with him
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Hinata gets lost and runs in to Rock Lee. She doesn't know him that well, but they get abushed by creepy guys in clocks. They transpost Her and rock lee to a old house. Crack paring hinataxRock Lee
1. Chapter 1 it went dark

Stuck with him

By

Naruto4life

Chapter one

It all went dark

I looked around the abandoned path. It was a full moon and I could make out the soft details of my surroundings. It was late at night and I had made a wrong turn going home. I walked further on the dreary path. I was scared, lost, and I really wanted to go home. It was cold and the cool breeze blew on my face, I zippered my jacket more. I have been out or a very long time. My family must be worried about me.

I doubt it, I have always been weak in their eyes. I know it too, people don't even notice me, and did my family even notice me gone? WasI really what every body thoughtI was?I looked at her surroundings again making sure no one was following me. Empty swings swung back and forth, pushed by the wind.

I just want to go home; I hate it out here in the dark. I walked a little faster. I heard something behind me. I started running a little faster. I heard something rustle in the bushes. I stared to run. I was breathing heavily now. I kept running as the thought of what could have been in those bushes crept in. I kept running and turned my head around to see if any one was chasing me.

Then I ran in to some thing hard. At the speed I was running, the impact threw me backward. I was on the ground panting, and was sweating just a little. I tookmy sleeve and wipedmy forehead. "Hinata?" I looked up. It was my cousin's Team mate, Rock Lee. "S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to r-run into you" I said still a little shaky from running.

My knees were a little shaky, and was having trouble getting up. Lee saw my troubles and helpedme up. "What is a youthful flower like you doing out on such a creepy night like this?" I looked down. I didn't want to answer. It would mean I was still weak, scared of a rustle in the bushes. "I'll take you home" I looked up, I'll I wanted to do was go home. "Thank you" I said still looking up at Rock Lee, he was pretty tall.

Then there was a rustle and all cloaked figures surrounded us. Okay now I was sacred out of my mind! I screamed and went against Lee, my hands on his chest. Lee put one arm around me. I could see hewas scared too. "What do you want?" Then the hooded figure in front of Lee brought out a blue orb. It started to shine bright, and it kept getting brighter. Soon the brightness of the blue orb surrounded us. Then a inky black leaked out of the orb covering all the blue light.

It kept covering the blue light till it surrounded us. It all went dark. Lee's grip tightened, we were standing in complete darkness.

"What in the name of youth?"


	2. chapter 2 where are we?

Stuck with him

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 2

Where are we?

Then I felt a huge blast of air push me and lee back. I shut my eye tight. I felt my self be pushed back from lee and hit the ground hard. I opened my eyes and looked around. Lee was about four feet away. He was rubbing his head. It was bright and sunny, not like it was back in the ally way.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Lee asked now standing up. "Um…yeah" I quickly got up. It wasn't so cold here. It was a happy little place. I wanted to stay here forever! "Do you know where we are?" lee started looking around. "No, let's look around" Then he started walking away. I followed him.

We found out this place was an island. It was a deserted, there no animals or people at all. I followed lee, when he stopped. I crashed in to again for the second time today! I should really watch where I'm going. "Oh sorry Hinata" Then he looked back up. I got up and saw what he was looking at.

Ahuge old house on a hill. It looked out of place in its nice sunny surroundings. "I wonder if any one lives there" lee wondered.well I didn't want to find out. "Let's go lee, that house is creepy" I grabbed his arm and tugged. "Come on" I usually tug on Neji's sleeve when I want him to do something he refuses.

"Wait, don't you want to go inside?" He looked at me now; I then noticed how weird it was tugging on his arm. I let go of his arm, and looked back at the creepy house. "No" "youth doesn't last forever" That youth stuff was starting to get on my nerves. Then he started to walk up the hill to the house. I didn't want to be by my self, so I followed. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" I asked trying to talk him out of it. "Why not?" He had to be so stubborn! Well I really didn't want to go in there so I did what Neji does when I don't listen. I turned on my Byakugan.

"ROCK LEE GET BACK HERE NOW, DON"T MAKE ME TELL MASTER GAI WHAT YOU DID!" first time I ever yelled. Bu I get scared easy and I really didn't want to go in there! "Hinata did you just threaten me?" I turned off my Byakugan and played with my fingers. "y-yeah" Okay I just threaten somebody! "You sound like Neji" Then he continued walking.

I figured I wasn't going to stop him, so I just followed. We reached the door. It was ancient looking; it was wood and chipped every where. Rock lee turned the handle and opened the door. He was about to walk in when I stopped him. "I don't think this is a good idea" I actually had enough courage to say something at least. I guess fear is a good thing after all. "Its mid day light and all the bad stuff happens in the dark, so come on" I looked inside the house. There was light coming from the broken windows. Rock lee walked in the old house, I followed. We were in a big foyer, we standing in the middle of it.

Then the door slammed shut and locked it's self. I grabbed on to lee's arm. Then it got darker. I looked out the windows; there was no sun though it's broken glass. There were only stars. "I-I-I told you this wasn't a g-g-good Idea" I was scared to death and stuttering. "I think you were right" He loosed my hold on his arm, and then tried to kick the door. I few stray chunks of wood came flying off. "The door is as hard as a rock" Then I went up and tried to turn the door knob. It wouldn't work.

Then we heard a rattle of chains. I grabbed Lee's arm again. "I-I'm S-scared" I always studded when I'm scared or nervous. I was definitely scared. "It's okay we'll get out of here" as much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't. The rattling continued. "Let's go up stairs, that rattling is kind of creepy" He walked up the stairs, I was still on his arm. The stairs creaked every step he made. There was a lot of winding steps.

"W-why did y-you have to c-come up h-here?" I said, now the creaking was freaking me out. I was never going to get home. "Why are you stuttering?" how could you not? "I-I'm very s-scared, w-why do y-you keep talking about y-youth all the t-time?" I said. "Because youth is power!" whatever. Or maybe he's right. Hanbi is younger then me and is stronger. I looked down reliving moments when she was stronger then me.

We finally reached the top of the long stairs. We took another step and CRACK, the floor beneath us broke. We both screamed. Rock lee screams like a girl a little.


	3. Chapter 3 red eyed figure

Stuck with him

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 3

Red eyed figure

I landed hard on the old floor. We must have broken though the floor. I looked beside me at Lee. He was rubbing his head. Then all of a sudden a burst of pain shot threw my head. I held my head as tight as I could to try to stop it. I closed my eyes tight. It felt like some one was ripping threw my head with a knife. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Hinata are you ok-" I heard rock say but he was cut off. Then I heard him start to scream as well. What was happening? I was stuck in a creepy house, in the middle of no where, with a guy that has huge eyebrows, and now my head felt like it was going to be torn apart! I felt hot tears start to form. I kept scream, to try to escape everything I guess.

I tired to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. Panic was starting to rise. What was I going to do? Then I could see a picture of white fog rising in my head. My eyes are shut how could I see anything? I could feel sweat starting to rise on my cheeks. Oh no oh no what's happening!

Then I shadow of a figure started walking toward me in the mist. The closer it got the more my head hurt. I just kept screaming. With every step the figure took I held my head tighter and screamed. Then a thought passed by my weak head. What is happening to rock lee? Then I heard a voice. "Hinata, Hinata!" It was rock lee. I don't know why, I don't even really know the guy, but I was glad he was there. They the figure stopped and glared at me with red eyes. I screamed it hurt too much it was on bearable. Then I heard rock lee again. "You have to relax, and then it will go away!" How could I possibility relax?

The figure pulls out a knife and was examining it. I had to try to relax. I clenched my teeth shut so I couldn't scream any more. The figure then turned to me. I screamed though my teeth. "You can do it Hinata" I could hear rock lee say. I could I thought about something else. I thought about my team, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei. I thought about when we all took a brake from missions and went out to have fun.

Then the figure took one last glare at me, which shot unbearable pain threw my head, and then it faded away. I took deep breaths and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Lee in front of me. I took my sleeve and wiped my forehead and cheeks. They were tearing stained and sweaty. "T-thanks" I said once I had calmed down.

"Glad your okay" I was all shaken up and didn't really want to move. I pulled my knees to my chest, my heart was beating fast. "H-how did you know t-that relaxing w-would stop it?" I asked. I was a little less afraid after what all happened I guess. "I thought of youth, and mast Gai, and then the creepy shadow thing went away." His voice sounded a bit shaky but recovering.

Why did he always talk about youth? I guess we saw the same thing. "I-I saw the creepy figure too" I said softly. "Weird…" I closed my eyes. My breathing patterns were returning to normal. Me and a guy I knew nothing about just sat there in silence. Then I heard a high pitch shriek. I shot open my eyes. Rock lee was standing up against the wall.

"What?" I asked. I was back too normal now, so what now? "It-it-it's a SPIDER!" he said pointing to a huge purple spider. It was big for a spider, about the size of my head. I looked at it a bit then smiled. Shino told me about this type of spider. He said it was friendly and kind and was like me in a way.

"It's okay it won't hurt you" I said as I walked up to the spider. I laid a hand in front of it. "It's okay little spider" I said softly. The spider slowly crawled up to my hand. I brought it up to my face. "You touched it" I heard rock lee say as he came up to stand next to me.

"It's a nice spider" I protested. I slowly slid a finger down its small hairy back. It looked up. Then I noticed it had white eyes, probably from living in the dark and not use to light. I looked around it wasn't that dark in here. They were in a hall way and lanterns were lined on the walls. Only some lanterns were lit though, and didn't give much light.

I looked back down at the spider that was crawling up my arm. "Yuck, I don't like spiders" rock lee said as he watched. "Not even this one?" He shook his head no. I lightly picked up the spider and held it out in front of lee. Lee screamed slightly and jumped back against the wall. I gave a small laugh. "I like this spider, let's name it!" I suggested.

"Your keeping it?" rock lee asked. I thought about it, but my dad wouldn't like it. I would give it to shino for his bug collection. "I might give it to shino" then I put the bug on my shoulder. "I think I'll name her…Keiko" Then I smiled at the spider on my shoulder. "I can't believe your naming it" well I can do what I want to do.

I looked down the hall way, it was endless on each end. "Which way should we go?" I asked. Then the sound of chains hitting the ground filled the hall way. I took a step toward rock lee. Then a white mist appeared, like the one I saw in my head. My eyes widened at it. Rock lee took my hand and ran down the opposite end of the hallway.

We finally stopped and lee let go of my hand. We stood there for a moment. I put my hand to my shoulder to see if Keiko was still there. She was then I looked back down the hall way. "Are you okay?" lee asked. "Yeah" He smiled then kept walking. We reached a door and he opened it. "Wow!" We both said.


	4. Chapter 4 cave!

Stuck with him

By

Naruto4life

Me and lee stood in the door way of a huge cave. Cole slippery rocks surrounding us. Over to the edge there was a pool of water and a small water fall coming threw the cracks in the rocks. Water siped over most of the rocks, but the ground was dry and dusty. Rock Lee took a step forward. He looked around. "It's okay" He said looking back at me. I slowly steped foward. I felt Keiko crawl down to my hood.

It was a pretty creepy feeling, does Shino ever feel like that? Then I heard a crashed. I gave out a small squel and spun around. Rock lee had his foot up. "What was that?" I asked quitly. "I kicked the wall, to see if there was a way out" Hinata nodded and kept looking around. It was one cave that was huge. There was one indent in the edge of it though. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I gave a small squel.

I turned aorund and was face to face with Lee. I gave a sign. "You scared me" Rock Lee gave a chuckle. "Your Youthful spirt must be Hungery" He asked. "Yeah!" I was actually getting a bit Hungery. Rock lee pulled out two sandwhichs from his leg warmers. I didn't even know he could keep food in there. He passed me one then sat down. I sat down next to him and munched on the candy bar.

Keiko crawled out of my jacket, once again creepy feeling, and was on my hand. I put her on the ground and sprikled some crumbles in front her. "So Rock Lee, how are we going to get out of here?" Rock Lee assumed a thinking pose.

"We shall break our way out!" He got up and kicked the wall. It didn't work so he started throwing punchs. It wasn't working. "Lee, it's not working!" I shouted thre the crumping of stones. All of sudden Keiko crawled up toward Rock lee. Lee noticed and insantly backed away. He backed away so fast he hit his head. He droped to the ground with a loud groan. "Lee?" I ran over to him. I gentley shook him. "Lee wake up!" I shouted. He didn't move. I draged him over to that little pool of water. I tore off some of the white fuzz on my jacket. I dunked it in the water, which was actully warm, and layed it on his forehead.

I didn't know what else to do. So the cave was warm so I didn't need my jacket. I took it off and put it under lee's head. I looked around the cold dark place. It was scary being alone. The spider crawled right on lee's chest. well at least he was still breathing. I finished eating the candy bar and sat againest a rock letting Keiko run around on my fingers. Then I heard foot steps. I stopped looked around. The steps stopped.

I was trembling now. I looked aorund one more time. There was nothing here I tried to calm my self. Then I heard it again. I closed my eyes wishing it was all over. The steps stopped and I opened one eye. I white figure was coming through the entrace. I scremed and closed my eyes again. I sta there for maybe an hour with my eyes shut. I finally dared to open them. Nothing was there. I was trembling all over and I could feel how sweaty my hands were.

"Hinata?" I looked up. Lee was rubbing his head. "lee!" I said smiling. "What happened?" He asked. "You got knocked out when you hit the wall dodgeing the wall, adn while you were knocked out. I sat this white mist type thing come through the door" I said still trembling. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" He said standing up doing a good guy pose. I walked over to him but sliped on my jacket and fell into the pool of water.

I sat up driping wet in water. Today was not a good day. Rock lee laughed and held out a hand. I took it and pulled myself out of the water. I groaned. "First this house, and now this! Then when I get home, IF we ever get home, I'll be in so much trouble! We might not even get out of here. I might die here! nobody would even care. Why do I even try to get out? When I have to go back home." Hinata wined.

She sat down at the bottom of a rock. "we're going to die here and i'll never be able to prove to everybody! But I have to! I can't die here! I just can't! but we can't find a way out and there's creepy things in this house. I won't be able to show them, Hanabi will have to take my place. Neji will be happy, he won't have to go out and find me when I run away or am out late. Sakura might go out with Naruto" Hinata broke down into tears.

"Don't worry hinata, Keep your youth strong! we'll get out of here!" Rock lee knelt in front of her. "How!" She said between a sob. "Master Gai says that you can do anything if you try hard enough" Hinata buried her face in her hands. "That's not true" She mumbled.

"Yes, it is!" Rock lee said cheerfully. Hinata looked up throught her tears. "No it isn't" She said. More tears made there way down her cheeks. Rock Lee but a arm around her. "Yes it is, so you don't need to cry" He said gently. Hinta kept thinking or the worst and was having a hard time stoping. "It's not true! I've tried hard since I was born. It doesn't work" she cryed out and buried her face in her hands again.

Rock Lee waited till Hinata calmed down. her sobs shirked down to small sniffles. Then Hinata stopped and looked up at him. She saw the spider pearched on his head. She reached up and put keiko on the ground. Rock lee froze at the sight he moved back a bit being carful not to hit his head. "I'm sorry..." hinata whispered. "Sorry for what?" Lee asked. "For crying" Hinata got up and looked around the cave. Then she gave a small sneeze. She felt very cold and felt a shiver go up her spine.

She looked around and grabbed her jacket. "Turn around please" Rock Lee looked confused for a moment but he caught on at what she was doing. he quickly turned around. Hinata took off her shirt and put her jacket on over it. She zipped it up. She slid her pants off and sqeezed them out and watched the water drip. Her jacket was long enough to cover above her knees. She dried air out her pants and put them back on. "You can turn around now" Rock lee Turned around. He yawned and leaned on a rock. "I think it's late, We should save are youth for tommorow" He said leaning back. He closed his eyes. "I don't want to sleep here" I looked around the cave once more. "We must, It is the only place!" He curled up on the ground and closed his eyes.

I sat down next to him. I layed flat on my back and looked at the celiling. I didn't want to look anywhere else. Then I heard the foot steps again. My heart started beating fast.


End file.
